Skills and Brooke
by Lightningbolt81
Summary: Skills and Brooke's special night.


Brooke/Skills OTH

As Brooke and Skils are kissing they can't get their clothes off fast enough. God he's so hot she thinks.

Damn he has one fine body, chiseled and chocolate delight Brooke thinks. She knew he was attractive looking but after her and Lucas broke up for the umpteenth time, well one thing led to another.

Mmm Brooke is fine, nice breasts, a fine booty and just the way I like em pale white skin. He also had a thing for the cheerleader, but once her and his boy Lucas got together he moved past it, but after Lucas and Brooke broken up for the umpteenth time and he started getting with Peyton again, one thing led to another.

Just as she pulls his pants down she pulls him out and is taken back by his size, wow she thinks, he's twice the size of Lucas' that piece of shit, him and his pencil dick, guess I got the daddy Mac. She was always a bit curious of if it was true, especially during the basketball games. She watched a few interracial movies to gauge her interest, well if Skills' size is to go then it is true.

She pulls him all the way out before going all the way down, one thing Brooke doesn't have and it's a gag reflex.

As Skills feels Brooke going down on him, soon his head is fuzzy. Damn she's good as he feels her bob her head up and and as she sucks him for several minutes before he exploded in her mouth.

she just had to taste him. She says to herself.

As she gets up Skills says to lay on her back as she slides off her underwear, damn she's clean shaven. He returns the favor and goes down on her and before long she writhing as his tongue caress her pussy. Before long she orgasms.

As she's laying there naked, she then feels Skills' warm tongue on her, it didn't take her body long to like it. Oh shit he's good, soon she's clinching the sheets and writhing and before long her orgasm hits as she calls out his name.

Skills then slides into the brunette cheerleader, damn girl is tight, he says. He goes in and out a little so she'll get used to his size then in a little more and a more before all the way in causing Brooke to wrap her legs around him and dig her nails into her skin, oh yeah she wants the D now, he thrusts in deep as he can go causing Brooke to get louder and louder until she's practically screaming as she's begging for him to go harder and faster, he can here it in her voice she doesn't have long, as he gives one hard thrust it causes Brooke to go over the edge and climax.

As Skills slides in her as she's laying on her back, she can feel how big he is. As he goes in she can feel he's going to stretch her, she winches at first as he slides in, but pulls it out and back in until her body is used to his size, after her body is ready, he slides in, all the way in and starts to hit spots she never knew existed, she wraps her body around him and digs her nails into his skin as she gets louder and louder until she's begging for him until he finally brings her to orgasm.

God how long can he go, my body will definitely be sore in the morning as she wraps her legs tighter around him and grabs both ass checks and brings them forward to get any inches left, which causes her to climax again, as Skills slides his right arm under her and placing her at a angle that will create get sensation and a few more thrusts causes him to empty his seed into the brunette beauty as she cries out.

After a few minutes of catching their breath, Brooke gets up and then lowers herself onto him, he places one breast in his mouth and starts sucking, instantly making Brooke wet, she then starts to rock and then starts to ride him. She places her hands on his shoulders to give her balance as she rides him.

Skills sees Brooke lower herself onto him, she places a breast in her mouth and sticks in a finger in her pussy and plays with it while he's sucking her breast, he can feel how wet she is, he pulls the finger out as she starts to rock, he lays back and places each hand on her hips as she does the same with his shoulders, as he lays back and feels her riding his dick, he thrusts up to give her more sensation, she then places her hands on his chest and starts grinding, he can tell she's getting close. He picks up his speed and soon she's calling out his name as she orgasm and soon after Skills unloads in her.

Brooke gets off and gets in doggie position. Damn this girl wants it bad. I do want to slap that phat white ass of hers while watching her ride my black dick.

Skills pulls in, with rather ease now. He goes slow at first and picks up a little and then starts slapping each ass cheeks. Causing Brooke to moan. He thought she'd have that side of her. As he continues to penetrate her and slap her ass, she moaned more and more and louder and louder until she calls out his name and orgasms, minutes later, skills unleashes his sperm.

A few minutes later they fall asleep.

This wouldn't be the first nor the last time Brooke and Skills share a night.

Xxx

Brooke starts to stir she feels her body sore. What did I do she thinks, the notices the black man next to her, or should I say who, oh guess that wasn't a dream, she tries to wake him, so she does what comes to mind she pulls back the covers pulls his pants down a little and starts sucking him off and before long he's awake.

"I could get use to a wake up call like that."

He runs his hands through her dark hair as she Bobs her head until he cums in her mouth.

She gets up and asks if he'd like to share a shower. Both got named rather quickly and start kissing in the shower. Skills rather large manhood keeps poking her. He picks her up and sets her on his crotch, she wraps her arms around his shoulders and soon he starts penetrating and she leans forward and digs her nails into his back as he hits the spots, she creams not long and before long he does the same. He places her down gently and they get dressed.

I could get use to this she thinks.

"Brooke how would you like about going out for dinner?"

"Sure. I'd love it."

Unknown to either, but last night and tonight would be the start of many nights together. For the first time, Brooke was happy.


End file.
